It is often necessary after surgery to be able to see the healing progress of internal body tissues. Also, prior to major surgery, it is desirable to view internal body tissues to determine whether major surgery is necessary. For example, bowel or anastomatic viability can be assessed after bowel surgery where blood supply and viability is questionable. Also, an early assessment of the tissues can be made before necrosis or other complications occur.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a medical scope guide which can be inserted through a surgical incision in the body of a patient for viewing the internal body tissues.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a medical scope guide which can be left in the patient's body so that inspection of internal body tissues may take place at a later time.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a medical scope guide having an inflatable balloon on the inner end thereof to improve the visibility of the internal body tissues.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a medical scope guide which includes a vent for aspiration or irrigation of the area surrounding the internal body tissues of concern.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a medical scope guide which is disposable.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a medical scope guide which is easy and safe to use and which is economical to manufacture.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of visually examining the body tissues within the body of a patient by use of a medical scope guide.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.